


Gibbs/Allison Series: Fiesta de Mayo

by Mchakotayparis



Series: Gibbs/Allison Series [12]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mchakotayparis/pseuds/Mchakotayparis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short one shot, fluff story containing M/M slash (mild), Adult Infantilism and Age Play. If any of these subjects offend you don’t read. Any and all mistakes are mine.</p><p>This is another story in the Gibbs/Allison Series, involving Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Tobias C. Fornell & Allison Grayson, so it might be a wise idea if you read the other stories first. They are in order “Gibbs’ New Girl”, “Switching Places”, “Now it’s My Turn”, “Second Daddy”, “Choosing Between Old & New”, “Let Your Love Shine Through”, “Laissez les Bons Temps Rouler”, “Year of the Sheep”, “Your Green is Showing”, “Spring has Sprung” & “Here Comes Peter Cotton Tail”.</p><p>This is how our little family celebrates Cinco de Mayo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gibbs/Allison Series: Fiesta de Mayo

Gibbs/Allison Series:  
Fiesta de Mayo 

By: MChakotayParis (R. Mason)

The time between Easter and Cinco de Mayo was a busy one but this time it was Ali that was working the late hours and long weekends, even going out of the country for a few days, so Gibbs and Tobias planned the celebration for her. At first they wanted to skip Cinco de Mayo since she'd been working so hard but Ali finally convinced them to celebrate it but just like they did St. Patrick's Day with just a dinner and maybe some decorations. So with the help of some people in the Legal Department and Tim's internet search Tobias and Gibbs planned and ordered decorations for Cinco de Mayo. By the middle of April things had slowed down for Ali and after a few days of rest and pampering she was beginning to get excited about celebrating Cinco de Mayo.

Tobias ordered the food from a local restaurant, all of Ali's favorites, enchiladas, taco's, fajitas, nacho's, tamales, rice and beans along with sopa piaz with honey for dessert. While ordering the food he explained about their daughter wanting to celebrate Cinco de Mayo and the owner suggested that he take her down to the local Cinco de Mayo celebration that the Mexican community was having. Tobias got the information and said he would discuss it with his partner and then see about taking her down. After discussing it with Gibbs they both agreed that taking her down would be a good idea and made plans to go. By the last week of April all the Cinco de Mayo decorations were delivered and Tobias, Ali and Gibbs spent several evenings trying to make large tissue paper flowers to hang around the dinning room. After a few failed attempts and even a tissue paper fight they finally had enough flowers to decorate the dinning room.

The local Cinco de Mayo celebration was scheduled for the Saturday before May fifth on that Saturday both Tobias and Gibbs went in to wake Ali and see if she still felt like going.

“Good morning sweetheart, are you sure you feel up to going to the Cinco de Mayo celebration today?”

Ali had just finished another long week working on a case which she finished up just the day before.

“I'd like to Daddy at least for a little while” said Ali, she was indeed still tired from the long week but also a little excited at the celebration.

“That will be fine Princess, that way you can rest before our actual celebration” said Tobias as he quickly changed her.  
When he was done Ali dressed in one of her spring sundresses, but was very subdued for Ali when they got to the celebration. She stayed close to both Gibbs and Tobias without even being told, mostly holding one of their hands or leaning against their side. As Gibbs and Tobias were looking at a small booth which was selling brightly colored sarapes an older man called to Tobias.

“Señor, your little one. She needs a pretty skirt and blouse yes?” asked the man as he watched Tobias walk over to him.

He'd seen the two men and the woman together earlier and was intrigued so he watched them. Clearly the woman was an adult but she had the innocent continence of a child, and the two men were clearly her protectors. He didn't know their situation but it was clear that they cared for her.

“What do you have in an adult large?” asked Tobias as he looked over the skirts and blouses in the booth.

“I have many pretty things in that size Señor, What does the Señorita like to wear?” asked the man

“Mostly tops and skirts but some play dresses as well” said Tobias.

“Then I have the prefect thing for your little one” said the man, then pulled out a white peasant blouse with a brightly colored three tier skirt. “She will look beautiful in this yes?”

“Oh yes, she will” said Tobias emphatically, then pulled out is wallet and paid the man.

After taking the bag he thanked the man then ran to catch up with Gibbs and Ali who were looking at Mexican sarapes to use a table cloths for the dinning room. They'd also bought two cactus's and a red pepper string as decorations. He meet up with them just as they were finishing their own purchase and Gibbs nodded towards the bag Tobias was carrying.

“It's a surprise for Ali, why don't we play a few of the games then eat lunch before we head home?” suggested Tobias

“Can we watch the dancer's before we go Daddy?” asked Ali.

She'd seen a sign advertising that the local Ballet Folklorica Dancers would be preforming at the celebration and she really wanted to see them.

“We can try and watch them while were eating little one” said Tobias as he pulled Ali close to him. 

He could tell that she was really getting sleepy and it was getting close to her lunch and nap time.

“Thank you Daddy, thank you Papa for taking me to the Cinco de Mayo celebration today” said Ali softly as she laid her head on his side.

After playing a few of the games, they got in line to buy their lunches then found a table where they could eat but still see the dancers. When the Ballet Folklorica Dancers came on Ali began to get excited and had to be reminded several time to finish her lunch. After she finished they watched the rest of the show then got into Tobias' SUV and left.

As usual Ali fell asleep before they got home and while Tobias carried Ali inside Gibbs gathered up all their purchases and followed them inside. After taking Ali upstairs, changing her then pulling her down for her nap Tobias came back downstairs to find Gibbs going through the bags.

“Tobias, don't you think that Ali has enough clothes to wear without you buying her some too?

“Oh you're one to talk Jethro, who bought her two new sundress and a nightgown just last month” reminded Tobias with a smile.

Indeed Gibbs had surprised Ali with the new clothes just after Easter and had even ordered more for the summer. 

“Well we can't let Auggie, Ziva, Abby, Breena and Jackie be only ones to buy her clothes now can we” said Gibbs in his defense.

“No your right, Daddies are entitled to as well” said Tobias with a smile knowing full well that he'd ordered Ali some clothes for the summer too. “Besides she will look adorable in these don't you think?” then pulled them out of the bag and held them up

“Oh you're right and with some black flats the outfit with be complete” said Gibbs, then laughed out loud at himself and Tobias.

Since Ali's breakdown they had become almost experts at buying and coordinating matching outfits for Ali, and since she acted like a two year old she might as well dress like one as well so they all got her sundress, and play sets for when she was at home or at their beach house.

“I wonder what Diana would say if she saw us now?” asked Tobias after he stopped laughing

“She'd probably say we've gone around the bend” said Gibbs with a smirk.

Diana knew about their relationship with each other and also about Ali, since his daughter Emily came over occasionally and spent time with them and Ali but so far she'd never made the effort. Diana had divorced Victor and was once again single looking for a man to love.

The rest of the day was spent with Ali playing quietly in the house or cuddling with Gibbs and Tobias on the couch.

They'd decorated Monday night after all three had gotten home from work so all they had to do on the fifth was to go out and pick up the food before they came home that night. While Gibbs showered and changed Ali Tobias got out her new Cinco de Mayo clothes. After Gibbs had dried and diapered her Tobias helped her sit up then handed her the new clothes.

“Oh Papa, Daddy! Thank you, there beautiful!” exclaimed Ali as she threw her arms around his neck

“You're welcome Princess, and we bought you some flats to go with them to” said Gibbs as he showed her the shoes.

“Do I have to be “big” Ali while I'm wearing them?” asked Ali

“No sweetheart, the man at the celebration said this was what little one's wear but you can wear your pantyhose if you'd like” explained Tobias

“Oh thank you Papa, thank you Daddy! May I get them now please?” asked Ali as she bounced on the bed

“Yes baby girl, go get dressed and meet us down stairs while we get dinner out okay?” said Gibbs

“Yes sir!” replied Ali loudly then jumped off the bed and to her dresser grabbing her pantyhose then heading towards the bathroom.

Ten minutes later Ali came downstairs to find Tobias and Gibbs in the kitchen putting dinner on serving plates.

“Daddy, Papa?” said Ali shyly as she stood in the doorway.

Standing there in her white peasant blouse and brightly tiered skirt with her black flats she really did look like a little child all dressed up for her first Cinco de Mayo celebration.

“Oh sweetheart, you look beautiful!” said Gibbs as he came over and pulled her into his arms.

“Thank you Daddy, can I help get dinner ready?”

“Sure thing Princess, why don't you put the chips in a bowl and put it on the table” suggested Tobias as he handed her the bag of chips and a bowl.

Ali quickly opened the bag then carefully poured them into the bowl and carried them to the table. By dinner time Gibbs and Tobias had everything on the table and the small family sat down to eat. Once everyone was finished and the leftovers were put away along with the dishes and kitchen cleaned Gibbs, Tobias and Ali retreated to the living room to watch a movie that Tony had sent over.

As the “The Three Caballeros” start Ali squealed and cuddled closer to Gibbs and Tobias.

“Oh thank you Daddy, Papa! This is wonderful!”

“Well thank Tony actually Ali, he sent it over after we told him about visiting the Cinco de Mayo celebration at the weekend” said Gibbs

“Can I call him and thank him Daddy?” asked Ali as she sat up, then smiled as Gibbs dialed the number then handed her his phone.

“Hey Boss, is there a problem?” asked Tony as he answered the phone. 

He'd seen Gibbs' number come up on his caller id and knew that he never called this late unless there was a problem.

“It's me Tony, and theres no problem I just wanted to thank you for the movie” said Ali happily.

“You're welcome squirt, sorry I couldn't come over but you know....” said Tony  
“Oh it's okay tony, and I don't expect everyone to celebrate all the holiday's with us just the big important ones. You are still coming to our Summer Fun barbecue aren't you? I think Daddy and Papa are going to have it at our beach house in Chesapeake Beach” said Ali

“I wouldn't miss it for the world squirt. Well enjoy the movie and Happy Cinco de Mayo Ali” said Tony

“Happy Cinco de Mayo to you too Tony, and I love you” called Ali

“Love you too little one” answered Tony as he hung up.

At the dial tone Ali closed Gibbs' phone and handed it back to him.

“Thanks Daddy” said Ali as she snuggled up closer to him.

“You're welcome baby girl, now are you ready to start the movie again?”

“Yes Daddy” sighed Ali as he popped her pacifier in her mouth and cuddles her “Puffalump” duck.

Ali made it almost through the movie before Gibbs looked down and noticed she was asleep. By the end, Ali had her head on Gibb's leg with her feet in Tobias' lap.

“Do you want to her her or should I?” asked Gibbs as he looked down at her.

“”I've got her, it's probably easier for me to get out from under her than you. Meet you upstairs once she's down” said Tobias as she scooped Ali into his arms and carried her upstairs.

Gibbs quickly cleaned up the living room, than made sure all the doors and windows were locked and headed upstairs after making a slight detour to the kitchen to find Tobias just coming out of Ali's room.

“Ali down for the night?” asked Gibbs

“Yep, don't expect her to wake until tomorrow and maybe late then” said Tobias

“Good, now maybe we can have a little fiesta of our own” said Gibbs as he pulled Tobias into their room.

Sitting on their nightstands were several small bowls with various ingredients from the nights dinner.

“Jethro?” question Tobias

“I'm in the mood for some more Nacho's a la Tobias” said Gibbs as he pushed his partner down on the bed and undressed him. When Tobias was undress he strategically placed small dollops of sour cream or salsa on hi body

“Jethro” moaned Tobias as Gibbs tongue started to lick off the sour cream from Tobias' left nipple

“Shhhhh... I'm enjoying myself” whispered Gibbs then worked his way down to Tobias' member which was standing straight and tall, and finally took it in his mouth  
After a few quick licks and sucks Gibbs had Tobias really moaning then shouting as he spilled his seed down Gibbs mouth. When Gibbs had swallowed and licked him clean he was abruptly pushed on his back and cover by his lover.

“You really didn't think I was going to let you get away with that without reciprocating did you?” asked Tobias with a gleam in his eyes.

“Well I'd sort of hoped not but....” started Gibbs but was silenced when Tobias' lips closed over his nipple, sucking and pulling then working their way down until he found his price stand straight and tall as well.

As with Tobias it only took Gibbs a few minutes before Gibbs was moaning, then shouting Tobias' name as he took spilled his seed.

After a few minutes Tobias found his voice and said “Wow, I really like those kind of nacho's Jethro. Maybe we can have them again next Cinco de Mayo”

“Oh I was thinking about trying them again long before next May” said Gibbs as he got up and went to the bathroom to clean up and get a wash cloth for Tobias.

“Then remind me to make sure we have some tobacco sauce in the house” called Tobias from the bed.

“Tabasco sauce Tobias?” asked Gibbs as he stuck his head out of the bathroom, wash cloth in hand. Then with a smile he headed back it their bedroom and crawled back onto the bed.

After cleaning up Tobias he tossed the wash cloths towards the bathroom then laid back down beside his lover.

“Now I like it hot Tobias but that might be to hot even for me” said Gibbs

“Oh don't worry Jethro, I'll keep it off the important parts” said Tobias with a grin as he cuddled against Gibbs' side and closed his eyes.

“You'd better Tobias or I'll so you hot stuff” said Gibbs as began to drift off to sleep.

“Yeah, yeah. Promises, promises” mumbled Tobias as he followed Gibbs into sleep.


End file.
